


Maximillian Affair

by twitchtipthegnawer



Series: Overwatch Oneshots [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant!Sombra, F/F, Guro, Hard BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive!Widowmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: Widowmaker was told to keep an eye on Sombra. Why, she didn’t know; it wasn’t her place to question orders. All she knew was that actually stopping Sombra from disappearing at the most inconvenient of times was nigh impossible.Of all the methods she’d figured out to keep control of her quarry, this was perhaps the most… diverting. And unexpected, but that went without saying. Who truly expected to find themselves tied up, with clawed fingers going down their throat?





	Maximillian Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for brokenbabyvulture over on tumblr!! Contains creative use of hard light claws and a lot of blood. Like, a lot, this is not for people who prefer their BDSM realistic or in any way mild. Though it is worth noting that everything that happens is 100% consensual in this fic!

It was just so cute how primly Amélie sipped her tea. Sombra grinned over the lip of her mug, watching the way she held her pinky in the air. She thought she was so elegant, so clever.

All of that pretense would be falling away shortly. Her showy clothing, already exposing the gentle curve of her breasts, never lasted long under Sombra’s hands. And her harshly tied hair never looked more lovely than when it was knotted up in Sombra’s grip.

“Your most recent mission,” Amélie said, setting her cup down. “I heard that it was a success.”

“Yes,” Sombra said. She grinned wider as Amélie thought over her words.

“Volskaya’s security is not exactly known for being lax.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I hope you did not run into undue trouble, going alone as you did.”

Considering that Sombra had actually spent the duration of the mission in a hotel room, laughing at infomercials, she hadn’t run into any trouble at all. But Talon didn’t need to know how deep she’d already sunk her claws into a certain corporation’s servers.

“Nope, no trouble.” Sombra set her own cup on the small, wooden table Amélie kept in her room. It was a delicate thing, some relic of her past life.

For someone who would so obediently betray her lover’s confidence, Amélie could be strangely sentimental. Sombra found her endlessly fascinating.

Standing and walking around the table, Sombra laid her hands on Amélie’s shoulders. Amélie sat stiffly, even as Sombra positioned herself directly behind her. It was clear that Amélie didn’t like having her back to a threat.

Perhaps a better person would have soothed her. Perhaps anyone else would have reminded her that a lover should not, generally, be considered dangerous.

But Sombra was not most people, and so she dug her nails into Amélie’s shoulders harshly. She got only a sharply indrawn breath for it, but she knew it wouldn’t be long before there were much louder sounds coming from the other woman. “Do you have any more asinine questions for me, or can we get started?”

“Ah, that is…” Amélie clenched her fists in her lap. “My questions are not asinine.”

“Sure.” Sombra leaned down and laid a kiss against the back of Amélie’s neck. Goosebumps followed in the wake of her lips. “Whatever you say.”

Everything was silent for a moment. When it became obvious that Amélie wasn’t going to respond, Sombra released her and took a step back. “Set up the tarp on your bed,” she ordered. “Then lay belly-up. I want access to  _ all _ of you.”

Though she moved to do as Sombra said, Amélie snuck a dubious look at her. “Do not shred my clothing again,” she said. “I always get a lecture because of it.”

Sombra was busy unbuckling her jacket, and only hummed vaguely in response. Amélie snorted, then muttered something under her breath which Sombra was certain she wasn’t meant to catch. “Bien sûr Amélie,” she scoffed. “Tout ce que vous dites Amélie.”

With her jacket off, Sombra’s bodysuit was not terribly different from Widowmaker’s. It was more modest, though whether or not anything so form-fitting could be called modest was up for debate. The important part was that it hugged her curves, drew Amélie’s gaze to her chest and ass. And also the zippers going down the front, which would become  _ very _ convenient.

Gracefully lowering herself onto the bed, Amélie watched as Sombra prowled closer. There was no other word for it; Sombra kept her fingers hooked into claws, her teeth bared as though they weren’t dull and useless. She knew that Amélie had a weak spot for the feral expression.

Once she reached the side of the bed, Sombra took a moment to just appreciate the sight of Amélie laid out all willingly for her. It wouldn’t be enough for her tonight, however, so she twisted her fingers in a silent command. Ropes of hard light flew to the corners of the bed, lashing down Amélie’s wrists and ankles.

“Do you remember our word?” Sombra purred, crawling onto the bed and straddling her lover.

Swallowing, Amélie nodded. Sombra tutted and brushed the pad of her thumb over her plush lips. “You know I need you to say it aloud,” she chastised.

“Brisé,” Amélie murmured.

“Hmm? What was that?”

“Brisé, putain,” she spat.

“Gracias puta,” replied Sombra affectionately.

Then she slipped her hand down, and wrapped strong fingers around Amélie’s throat.

Surprise had Amélie’s mouth opening in a small  _ o, _ and then she was arching, almost dislodging Sombra before she tightened her grip. “You can still breathe,” Sombra said easily. “If you’d like to stop, keep fighting.”

Amélie slumped back to the bed and glared at Sombra. A flush was already spreading over her pallid cheeks, however, and she couldn’t hide the way her pupils were dilating. Leaning down, Sombra captured her full lips in a kiss. She wasted no time in fucking her tongue into her mouth, thrusting it deep just to feel Amélie suck on it.

As the kiss continued she could feel Widowmaker struggling to breathe. Her nostrils flared, breath puffing warm against Sombra’s lips on the rare occasions she allowed it. The tips of her nails pricked at the back of Amélie’s neck, just on either side of her spine.

She pulled away at last, allowing Amélie to suck in huge, desperate breaths. Before she could calm herself Sombra was trailing her nails down her collarbone, pressing the tips in gently.

Hard light had a number of advantages. One of Sombra’s favorites was just how  _ sharp _ she could make it. Thus far her nails had been pretty benign, but with a thought she had them pointed as scalpels. They drew thin lines of blood over her breasts, and also easily cut through her “body armor.”

“So pretty,” Sombra cooed, tracing bloody swirls over her downy flesh.

“What did I say about -  _ ah, _ fuck!”

Having clawed thumbs toying with your nipples  _ would _ make it rather hard to talk, Sombra mused. She leaned down to lick one of them, and lifted the fingers of her newly freed hand to Widowmaker’s mouth in a silent order.

Like always, the sight of the dripping sanguine was too much for Amélie to resist. She opened her mouth wide, tongue out and seeking the copper flavor Sombra was teasing her with.

“You’re obedient today,” Sombra commented as she dulled her nails. “Stress been getting to you?” Widowmaker may have responded, if Sombra’s fingers hadn’t pressed into her tongue and forced it down.

While Amélie was busy suckling on all Sombra would give her, Sombra sliced the rest of the way down her clothing. Inevitably, she nicked the skin of Amélie’s belly as she did it, but clearly neither of them minded. The purple fabric slid away to reveal beautiful stretches of grey skin, and between her legs…

“Someone’s excited,” Sombra commented, tapping the pad of her index finger against the tip of Widowmaker’s cock. She only barely stopped herself from saying  _ boop _ aloud.

Her legs tried to spread wider to accommodate Sombra’s touch, but the bonds at her ankles held fast. Amélie moaned, helpless beneath Sombra’s attentions.

“Wanna know what gets me through a rough mission?” Sombra asked as she rocked her hips into Amélie’s.

Eyes wide, Amélie nodded with Sombra’s fingers still in her mouth. It made Sombra laugh all the harder as she slipped her other hand behind her and clawed down Amélie’s thigh.

“Thinking of how it feels to ride you until you  _ break.” _

Blood was quickly soaking down Amélie’s thigh. For a moment it had spurted where Sombra must have nicked an artery, but thankfully Talon didn’t skimp on med-tech for its operatives. Already the initial cuts on her chest were scabbed over.

Lifting herself up a bit, Sombra removed her fingers from Amélie’s mouth. She unzipped her clothing slowly, first revealing her breasts, and then down, down, to the place where Amélie’s eyes were fixed so desperately.

Though she was eager to have Amélie’s adorable, chubby dick filling her up, Sombra still took her time. She teased her own dusky brown nipples, careful not to nick herself as she had done with Amélie. Arching into the touch, Sombra was certain she made a pretty sight for her girlfriend, even before she got around to lowering the zipper past her pubic mound.

Already she could feel her cunt warm and wet, ready to be touched. She ground down against Amélie to satisfy it - the angle was wrong for penetration, but even simple friction had Amélie jerking under her. Kneading her ample tits, Sombra sighed out a contented sound.

Something must have been the final straw. Perhaps the way Sombra’s head lolled as she rolled her hips, perhaps the words from earlier, perhaps the fading pain in Amélie’s thigh. Whatever it was, she thrashed suddenly, actually tearing one wrist free from the hard light. “Let me - s’il te plaît, get on with it -”

Talking back? They couldn’t have _ that. _

Sombra lunged forward and had Amélie’s hair in her grip almost instantly. It was still tied up, and must have hurt horribly when she yanked on it. But she got Amélie to bare her throat, and that was all that mattered.

At the next moment Sombra had rolled her hips and - halfway because of luck, she admitted to herself - impaled herself on Amélie’s dick. A shocked sound burst from Amélie’s mouth, all the louder for the way her throat was held vulnerable. The luscious, full feeling took Sombra’s breath away for a second, but  _ only _ for a second.

“Cute little pet,” she cooed breathlessly. “I think you’ve lost your voice privileges for the night.”

Then, maintaining her grip on Amélie’s hair, Sombra dug four fingers into her throat.

Blood bubbled up around the deep puncture wounds, wetting Sombra’s hand and dripping to the tarp below. Amélie stared upwards, the pain so unexpected it took a moment to hit.

And when it did hit, oh the  _ sound _ she made. A wail, crackling at the edges as fluid got into her lungs. If they hadn’t discussed rough play in the past, Sombra might actually have been concerned. As it was, she pulled her fingers free only to bite down on Amélie’s neck.

She couldn’t leave hickies with the nanobots in Amélie’s blood, but the blood loss and ruined throat would take a while to fix. In the meantime Sombra was content to rock her body up and down, riding Amélie at a leisurely pace as her tongue tasted sweet red.

Penetration on its own wouldn’t be enough to get Sombra to cum, but it was certainly pleasant. The burn in her legs built steadily, adding an edge of pain that Sombra might not like quite as much as Amélie did, but she still enjoyed quite a bit. Once Amélie started stirring again, muscles unlocking from their tensed position, Sombra moved faster.

A new idea occurred to her, and she pulled back enough to see Amélie’s face. She must’ve coughed up some blood, judging by the drips sneaking down from her lips. Her eyes were unfocused, probably not even seeing Sombra’s face.

“You really do look better like this, you know. Almost perfect.” Nuzzling her cheek, Sombra whispered, “And isn’t it so much more exciting than killing?”

Flinching, Amélie tried to pull away. To her surprise, Sombra let her. That long hair slipped easily from her grip, and Amélie opened her mouth, perhaps thinking to ask why.

This afforded Sombra the perfect opportunity to plunge her fingers back in Widowmaker’s mouth, though they weren’t in any way  _ dull _ this time. Her nails easily pierced back through the half-closed holes, though this time it was from the  _ inside _ . Gurgling, Amélie’s eyes rolled back in her head.

With one last wiggle of her digits, Widowmaker’s throat gave way. Sombra was left seeing the glint of her own nails shining out from inside her, and oh, she hadn’t even known she wanted that until she had it.

All of a sudden Sombra felt Amélie’s cock twitch inside her. Lifting her hips a bit more on this upstroke, she felt some cum leak out from her pussy, and grinned widely. “My little painslut, I can’t believe you could actually - hah, shit.”

Pleasure was starting to get to Sombra’s head too. She pressed a (safely dulled) thumb to her clit, rubbed it in circles while she continued to ride Widowmaker’s diminishing erection. If she’d had her mouth free, Amélie would certainly have been protesting her oversensitivity, but she was  _ quite _ occupied at the moment.

At last, trembling, Sombra felt heated satisfaction wash through her frame. “God, this is so much better than masturbating,” she panted.

“Mmmnn!” Amélie blinked tears from her eyes angrily.

“Ah, sorry.” Sombra pulled her fingers from Amélie’s mouth and sat up to allow her cock to fall out at the same time. Amélie sighed in relief.

“Be right back gatito,” Sombra said affectionately, standing up on wobbly legs. “Need to get a clean towel.”

Amélie huffed at her, but Sombra knew she’d be clinging as soon as Sombra laid back down. She always did.

It was moments like this that made her question what they were doing. When Amélie was coming down from subspace, though she’d never call it that, she was… needy. Sombra couldn’t afford needy. It would only hurt Widowmaker in the end.

After all, she was still assigned to turn Sombra in at the first sign of treason.


End file.
